Dua dilema
by Uri Rafandilah
Summary: Saat keteguhan cinta pertama di uji oleh cinta lainnya./ #SariRoti #KoroStar


_Assassination Classroom©Matsui Yuusei_

 _Uta no Prince sama©Broccoli_

 _Warning: AU, OOC, TYPO, dll._

 _Dedicated for event Sari Roti—KoroStar_

 _Enjoy!_

 **.**

 **STARISH.**

.

Zaman sekarang siapa yang tak mengenal idol grup laki-laki yang paling fenomenal itu. Tampang oke, gaya trend, lagu? Jangan ditanya lagi kualitasnya. Sudah pasti semua lagu-lagu yang dibawakan idol grup ini adalah lagu terbaik. Jangan lupakan juga suara merdu bercampur seksi yang di kombinasikan dengan koreografer yang ciamik dalam setiap penampilan. Percayalah, selama kalian menonton konser secara langsung, bukan suara para anggota STARISH yang terdengar, melainkan jeritan para fans yang begitu tergila-gila pada mereka.

Kesuksesan STARISH berdampak cukup besar. Kini hampir semua tayangan televisi di hiasi oleh para wajah tampan itu. Bahkan di Rumah Sakit sekalipun. Seperti yang terjadi di salah satu Rumah Sakit kota ini. Di ruang pendaftaran pasien memang sengaja di sediakan televisi. Di maksudkan untuk menghilangkan rasa jenuh bagi yang sedang mengantri ataupun menunggu. Tapi sekarang sepertinya fungsi itu sudah berubah menjadi menghilangkan rasa haus akan para idol.

"Ooh, lihatlah. Bukankah mereka sangat keren. Bagaimana bisa wajah-wajah itu tercetak begitu sempurna." Nakamura Rio, salah satu penjaga meja resepsionis tak bisa mengelak bahwa dirinya pun mengagumi para idol grup itu. Dan beruntung karena ini shift malam karena pengunjung yang datang lebih sedikit. Ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun. Walau mungkin akan di anggap tidak rajin. Heuh, siapa yang peduli.

Dengan mata yang masih berbinar, ia menyenggol Kanzaki Yukiko, rekan kerjanya yang sedang menulis beberapa agenda di buku. "Hei Kanzaki, berhenti sebentar menulisnya. Manjakan dulu matamu dengan para pria tampan itu." ajaknya penuh sesat.

Kanzaki hanya tersenyum saja menanggapi ocehan temannya. Walau begitu ia menyempatkan diri untuk melihat layar kaca itu. Tayangan itu adalah siaran ulang dari konser STARISH sebelumnya. Yang mereka terpilih bernyanyi di pembukaan Olimpiade olahraga. Kanzaki sangat ingat bahwa proses STARISH untuk memenangkan hal ini tidak mudah karena mereka waktu itu di hadang oleh dua saingan berat yang mempunyai kualitas yang tak kalah bagus.

"Kau menyukai siapa diantara ke tujuh itu? Aku sendiri lebih suka Ichinose Tokiya. Duuuuhhh meleleh banget lihat tatapannya." ucapnya sambil membayangkan kembali betapa kerennya seorang Ichinose Tokiya. Sementata Kanzaki kembali hanya memberi senyum sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Entahlah." Melihat reaksi rekannya itu, Rio berdecih ria.

"Hei, walaupun kau sudah punya pacar tapi tidak ada salahnya menyukai idol."

"Bukan seperti itu. Tapi—"

Kalimatnya terpotong lebih dahulu. Rio menarik tubuh Kanzaki ke depan agar bisa melihat televisi lebih jelas. "Ayo pilih. Aku ingin tahu tipe idol kesukaanmu." tuntut si pirang.

Kanzaki menghela napas. Dia tidak bisa berkelit atau melawan lagi jika Rio sudah seperti ini. Alhasil ia mengedarkan pandangan pada tampilan di depannya. Disana ia melihat bahwa para anggota STARISH sedang menyapa para penggemarnya. Riuh ramai tentu terdengar jelas. Tapi kamera jelas lebih banyak menyoroti para bintang. Dari satu anggota ke anggota lainnya. Menampilkan pesona dalam setiap penampilan disana. Sengaja membuat semua yang melihat terhipnotis untuk tak mengalihkan pandangan.

Di satu titik Kanzaki, juga jatuh dalam hipnotis yang sama. Matanya tertuju pada salah satu anggota STARISH yang sedang memberikan lambaian tangan di sertai senyuman nakal ciri khasnya. Dia terdiam. Terus memperhatikannya. Orang itu begitu tampan dan sempurna. Lantas mengapa dia memilih hal yang sulit?

"Kanzaki." Tersadar dari lamunannya, Kanzaki dengan cepat menoleh pada Rio yang memanggilnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya. Ino memberikan isyarat pada satpam yang berdiri di depannya. Kanzaki langsung menatap penasaran.

"Di luar, ada seseorang yang menunggu anda."

.

"Sudah ku bilang kau tidak perlu memberiku apapun lagi, Ren-kun."

Ucapan itu berasal dari seorang gadis cantik berambut panjang. Ia melihat tak enak pada lelaki di depannya. Lelaki sederhana dengan setelan serupa yang memberikan se buket bunga. Padahal kenyataanya lelaki itu adalah salah satu anggota STARISH, Ren Jinguji. Lelaki itu sengaja memakai baju sederhana agar tak di kenali banyak orang. Syal terbalut di lehernya, sengaja dibuat menutupi dagu sampai bibir bawah. Kaca mata hitam dan juga topi tak luput di pakainya untuk menyempurnakan penyamaran. Serta rambutnya yang biasa tergerai kini di ikat kuda. Penyamaran yang sempurna untuk menyembunyikan wajah seorang Ren Jinguji. Tapi percayalah, pesonanya tidak hilang sama sekali.

"Ini hanyalah bunga Kanzaki. Terimalah." Tak enak juga untuk menolak (dan walau di tolak juga dia pasti mengulangi hal sama) tangannya pun bergerak untuk mengambil alih bunga itu. Dilihatnya beberapa jenis bunga yang ada dalam satu buket itu. Mawar putih, tulip, dan beberapa jenis lainnya lagi. Indah, tapi baginya bunga itu tidak berada di tangan yang tepat. Harusnya ada wanita lain yang mendapatkannya. Yang jelas lebih baik darinya.

Matanya kembali melihat Ren. Jujur saja ia selalu merasa canggung dengan situasi ini. Di sukai oleh seorang idol itu sangat rumit. Terlebih lagi jika kau sudah memiliki kekasih.

"Aku serius," ujarnya di tengah helaan napas berat. "Aku benar-benar sudah memiliki kekasih. Kau harus menghentikan semua ini."

Entah sudah berapa kali Kanzaki mengatakan hal ini. Menjelaskan secara rinci tentang perasaan sebenarnya. Juga meminta maaf karena tidak bisa membalas rasa yang sama dengan rasa yang di miliki lelaki itu. Tapi tidak pernah berhasil. Ren semakin menjadi. Berlari lebih cepat untuk menjangkaunya. Berusaha mengalahkan perasaannya.

"Aku tahu, si pemain _Baseball_ itu kan? Sugino Tomohito." Sentuhan tangan besar itu menyapu kulit pipi Kanzaki. Begitu lembut, sangat pas untuk menenangkan seseorang yang sedang gelisah. Tapi itu berlaku kebalikan bagi Kanzaki sekarang. Dia justru semakin gelisah dengan perlakuan Ren. Dengan perasaanya.

"Kau selalu berusaha mempertahankan perasaanmu. Tapi aku juga terus berusaha meruntuhkannya." Senyuman licik terpampang jelas di wajah tampan itu. Senyuman yang juga memberi kesan seksi dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Kau ingin membuatku berselingkuh?"

Satu jentikan jari menjadi jawaban pertama atas pertanyaan gadis itu. "Lebih dari itu, aku ingin kau mencampakkannya." Langkah besar itu mendekat, menghapus jarak dengan menarik tubuh sang gadis ke dekapannya. "Campakan dia dan cintailah aku."

Bisikan itu seperti mantra yang bisa saja membuatnya tersihir atau hilang akal.

Pelukan hangat itu di terima begitu saja oleh tubuhnya. Bukan tak bisa melawan, tapi tak bisa menolak. Sulit sekali rasanya. Lelaki ini selalu saja memperlakukannya se suka hati. Mengacak-acak perasaannya. Dan dia selalu membuat kemajuan di setiap langkah yang dia ambil.

Ren tidak salah. Yang salah hanyalah perasaannya yang mudah di permainkan. Dia terlalu lemah dan juga egois.

Masih dalam dekapan, Kanzaki terdiam dengan segala perasaannya. Kesal, sedih, aneh, khawatir, dan yang lebih dominan adalah ketakutan.

Dia takut setelah ini dia benar-benar melakukan apa yang Ren katakan. Dia takut dengan perasaannya yang semakin melemah. Dia juga takut jika mengecewakan seseorang yang di cintainya.

Dan dari semua itu yang paling ia takutkan adalah jatuh cinta pada Ren Jinguji.

.

End

.

 **Adoooooooohhh maaf OOC, aku jarang ngidol sih *alasan. Dan sebenarnya awalnya gak gini! Gak gini! Itu yang di posisi Ren sebenarnya Sugino dan di posisi Sugino sebenarnya Ren. Pokoknya banyak banget sebenarnya (?)**

 **Cerita awalnya cukup panjang dengan akhir cukup tragis. Tapi karena saya malesnya gak ketulungan jadi yah gini, lol. Yaudahlah yah, pokoknya seneng aja bisa ikut berpartisipasi. Hidup Sari Roti *apaan* udah ah, thanks for reading.**


End file.
